


Little And Long | 细水长流

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Set After They Are Old, Such As Original Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 很久很久以后，他们都老了。
Relationships: Elijah Miles & Elina Berg, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles





	Little And Long | 细水长流

**Author's Note:**

> 重度我流，先把警告打出来：有大量原创角色和剧情捏造，主角戏份贼少还不甜，非常无聊非常抱歉

周五的午饭时间通常标志着一周的结束，也是一周真正自由的开始。买了午饭以后艾伦端着他的餐盘在食堂东张西望，找到伊莉莎贝，便兴冲冲地走过去。

他把自己的餐盘在伊丽莎贝面前的空位放下来，不过女孩没抬头。她在玩手机。

于是艾伦坐下来。“嗨，小贝。你在看什么？”

“嗯嗯。”她还在聚精会神地盯着屏幕，“艾伦。”

“你在看什么？”

男孩总是不会死心的。他歪下脑袋想从屏幕背面瞧瞧，可是隔着她的手却也看不到什么，只能隐约瞧见网页的背景。那看起来是赫菲斯托斯的线上图书馆。“周末作业？”

“什么？不，”她终于抬起头了，“不是那个。你猜怎么。”女孩把手机收回口袋里，神采奕奕地望向他，“导师的回忆录终于上架了。”

“噢！”艾伦惊呼道，“哇喔！”

“对。”伊莉莎贝开始滔滔不绝地和她的伙伴分享刚才在网上看到的八卦，“并且是纸质书。没有电子版。评论区第一条说是导师亲口要求只允许弄成纸质书，否则他就不公开了。难以置信吧！他可是刺客网络第一人！我以为他会是电子书的死忠粉。现在还没有书评，我也想买一本，你猜多少钱？”

艾伦配合地点头。“多少钱？”

“两美元。”

伊莉莎贝似乎对这两美元还有些心有余悸。“可是我刚才点进购买链接时有个自动弹出窗口锁定了支付程序。‘只有证明自己是个够格的刺客才能获得它’。我后来翻遍了整个评论区都没找到该怎么证明自己是个够格的刺客。有些人已经通过了那个窗口，他们说只要两美元。”

“那能不能让他们帮忙带几本？”艾伦也好奇起来，“我也想看。我爸也是这么跟我说的，要我证明我是个好刺客。我为了红鹰勋章努力了一个月了。”他把刚刚发到手上的勋章拿出来给她看，多少有点得意，“你看！我厉害吧？”

女孩只是咯咯地笑。“我刚刚找到愿意帮我买的刺客。我妈的秘书，她说周末见面就把我的那份带给我。你要不要一起买？周末我们到费城驻地去吧，她和我妈都在那儿工作。我妈说还可以给我们试试Animus。”

这听起来简直就是个约会！艾伦几乎欲哭无泪。“这周末我要去看我爷爷。下周好不好？下周周末一起去？”

女孩撅起嘴。“没关系的，我可以替你捎回来。下周一见。”

约会机会就这样错过了。男孩生生吃了个瘪，“那就辛苦你了。”

伊丽莎贝露出了个安慰性的微笑。她知道艾伦对自己的兴趣，可她的志向是成为一个像她妈妈那么厉害的刺客，而艾伦的爸爸虽然更厉害，艾伦却对成为刺客兴趣平平，这也是她更多地把他当弟弟而不想变得更加亲密的主要原因。她仰慕着导师那样的同伴。

不过话又说回来，艾伦对大多数事情都显得兴趣平平、从不狂热，却也能身处刺客训练的上游，这也是她把他当作不可多得的好朋友的主要原因。他明明是个比她更有天赋的孩子。

“打起精神，迈尔斯！你爷爷也等了你一周了。”她随即鼓励道，“咱们吃饭吧。”

艾伦点了点头，被她感染得笑起来。

艾伦满怀着对回忆录的期待回到了家。

玄关的屏幕上，母亲在厨房，父亲在书房，他决定去找父亲。

书房的门滑开时，父亲正在看一本书。纸质书，纯色的封面，没有任何图案。“晚上好，艾伦。”他的父亲在他走近时把他揽了过来，“今天训练得怎么样？”

“晚上好，爸。”他忍不住去瞟那本书，“我拿到红鹰勋章了。”

“干得好，我的小童子军。”父亲仍然微笑着，“明天我就把导师的回忆录给你看，怎么样？”

男孩生起了闷气。他爸还好意思提！他为了拿到勋章付出了那么大的努力，每天早训都跑两公里，甚至在攀岩的时候差点摔下来，结果他想要的根本不需要费这么大劲。“小贝直接找人代购了。”他气呼呼地质问道，“我根本用不着费那么大劲。”

他父亲倒是对欺骗儿子感情没有一点儿负罪感，还乐呵呵的。“艾伦，你知道他为什么非要印这种书吗？”父亲的大手摩挲着那本纸质书，“要不是我劝他，他甚至不想印出来，因为他写的东西对他很重要，对我们家也很重要。你得先成为一个厉害的刺客，才能理解他的意思，明白吗？两美元可不会让人变成好的刺客。”

“那我现在算是好的刺客了吗？”

他父亲刮了刮他的鼻尖。

“你现在是个好的小黑斯廷斯，离真正的刺客还远着呢。”

艾伦点了点头。

晚些时候，父亲把他的红鹰勋章别到了墙上，用暗色的天鹅绒布衬起来，金属发亮的勋章和其他纪念品放在一起，几乎显得比他父亲拿过的那些嘉奖还要漂亮气派，艾伦用自己的手机拍了一张照片。父亲的纪念品们之中还有一颗子弹，听他说它似乎还是颗货真价实的导航子弹，只不过父亲倒也没讲过他是怎么得到它的。总有一天他会好好问问清楚。不过父亲尽管很爱他，看起来却总是很忙，所以艾伦还是希望那一天早点儿到。母亲在准备明天探望爷爷要带的东西，父亲陪了他一会儿，直到睡前的晚安吻，便又去工作了。房间外还能听到他们忙忙碌碌的交谈声。母亲说，“你什么时候打算把你爸的事解释给艾伦，戴斯蒙？”“哎，等我自己弄清楚再说吧。”父亲听起来一点都不着急，“说不定上帝安排好了呢。”

听着听着，艾伦就睡着了。

明天就能见到爷爷啦。

第二天一早，艾伦一家就出发了。母亲带上了烤派和手工点心，供小艾伦在路上光明正大地偷吃。“我尝试了新的配料，加了柠檬汁和草莓……你猜他会喜欢吗，戴斯蒙？我又觉得水果放多了。或许还是芝士比较稳妥。”

“不管你烤成什么样他都会说喜欢的，艾琳娜。”父亲把目的地设定到爷爷家之后就坐在驾驶座气定神闲地看他的书，“少唠叨了。”

“下周我试试芝士。”

“芝士太甜了！”

“又不是给你吃。”

艾伦就在一边笑。父亲看起来很重视那本回忆录，他也不知道为什么。他父亲平时也不是个坐得住爱看书的人，任务总是不少，空闲时间喜欢睡大觉和打游戏，艾伦的朋友们都觉得他父亲很厉害，可是他觉得他也就那样。

他不崇拜他自己的父亲，尽管所有人都说他父亲是个经历了大风大浪的刺客，是刺客史上第二位传奇，但赫菲斯托斯论坛区也有人说是导师的功劳，没有导师就没有他父亲的传奇。所有人都崇拜导师，艾伦多少也被感染了这种尊敬。

爷爷家在市郊，离艾伦家只有十分钟的路，他们聊着聊着就到了。艾伦下了车，一路小跑穿过院子，“爷爷！”

“来了，艾伦。”

爷爷正在给院子里的玫瑰浇水。

他闻声放下浇水壶扭头望去，推了推眼镜，抱住小艾伦微笑着，努力把他举了起来托在手臂上。“早上好，我的好艾伦。”他又转过头望向他父母亲，“艾琳娜，以莱亚。”

他父亲——“戴斯蒙”——走向他们，把艾伦抱过来。

“早上好，肖恩。”

“进屋吧，孩子。你爸在等你。”

爷爷拿起了园艺剪，一副要继续忙活的样子，父亲也不见外，带着他和母亲走进大门了。

艾伦其实搞不太懂他家是怎么回事，比如爷爷总是以父亲的中间名称呼他，又比如父亲以前说过爷爷不是他的爷爷。很久很久以前，艾伦也管爷爷叫“黑斯廷斯先生”，是他的祖父——真的祖父——让他这样叫的。艾伦也不知道为什么父亲在家不太提起祖父。他们明明共享着同样的名字，但父亲不打算更换姓氏，不过倒是让他继承了祖父的姓。

祖父这些年身体不好，说是刺客生涯落下的旧伤找上来了，左手也不太方便，爷爷一直在照顾他。他们家有很多纸质书，一台光看外观就感觉配置很高级的电脑，电脑桌前贴着标记各个刺客驻地的地图，把地图放下来就能变回立体沙盘，艾伦小时候很爱玩那个。

父亲把祖父的轮椅推出来时，肖恩刚刚剪回来几枝玫瑰，从院子里进屋在玄关不紧不慢地用纸包起来。

“给你的，亲爱的艾琳娜。”

“喔，爸。”母亲欣然接过玫瑰，在爷爷面前就像年轻了十岁。

艾伦知道赫菲斯托斯论坛区有人说肖恩是个经典英伦绅士，也有人说他是个犀利的守旧派，风评褒贬不一，从没人能说清楚他干了什么，因此兄弟会从上到下每个刺客都期待着他的回忆录。但他至少真的很有风度，祖父和他们聊天时肖恩就去泡茶。

“我们的艾伦最近过得怎么样？”年迈的戴斯蒙·迈尔斯望向艾伦。他便乖巧地坐到他身边：“我拿到了红鹰勋章。”

“好孩子。”祖父用右手揉了揉他的脑袋，“你是不是该给艾伦表示点什么，以莱亚？”

说得好！这就有状可告了。艾伦精明地撒起了娇：“爸说只有我表现好了才会给我一本导师的回忆录，可是小贝说她可以找到人代购，两美元就能买到。这不公平。我爸骗我。”

屋里两位老人几乎同时笑起来，一个更爽朗，一个更不屑。他父亲“嘿”了一声表示不满，倒也没有谁在乎。

笑完了，戴斯蒙把艾伦抱到腿上。“小贝过得怎么样？”他温和地问。

“她这周末去费城驻地找她妈妈和同事，她妈让她试试Animus。”艾伦卖了个乖，“我也想去。”

“等戴斯的腿好了，我们就去找伊莉莎贝的妈妈。”肖恩把茶端上来，“我也很想念她。”

有一个杯子和其他杯子不一样，泡的是生姜、枣之类的茶，他把它递给戴斯蒙。“天，她还在捣鼓Animus。”话语和他的动作一样温柔。“费城那边发展得很快，”父亲解释道，“最近政府划了块地建新科技园，有些私人研究院快开不下去了，我在考虑要不要让兄弟会投资一笔。驻地的科技中心那边正在分析学习先行者科技，进展还不错，可能会缺人。”

肖恩叹了口气。

母亲看了眼客厅的时钟，“我去做饭。爸，迈尔斯先生，尝尝刚烤的派。艾伦，”她示意他过去，“跟妈妈一起做饭去。”

做饭有什么好帮忙的？不过艾伦还是听话地跟过去了。

厨房外面，他们在讨论着什么“刺客在走圣殿的老路”，说先行者的东西应该被封存起来；肖恩和他爸、和戴斯蒙的意见都不一样，“走了老路又怎样？现在这样不好吗？历史总是会重演的，没完没了，”要么他爸学会怎样领导兄弟会，要么世界又一次毁灭。戴斯蒙说“你累了”，也没有责怪他。

他们听起来近乎令人困惑，就像另一个世界似的。先行者又是什么呢？父亲有时候也会在打电话时提起来，可是没有解释过。

母亲注意到他扒在厨房门口探头探脑：“艾伦？”

“我不明白。”

小艾伦爬上一张椅子，显得闷闷的。“每次来爷爷家我都不懂这一切是怎么回事。还不如去和小贝过周末呢。我还没见过Animus。”

“你都不懂些什么？”

他比划双手：“什么——都不懂。”

母亲停下洗菜，关掉水龙头擦了擦手。她坐到椅子上，拉着艾伦的手。“你知道为什么你叫艾伦·迈尔斯，而你爸叫戴斯蒙·以莱亚·黑斯廷斯吗？”

“为什么？”

“你爸是爷爷救下来养大的，更亲近他。祖父戴斯蒙不介意这些，因为他也欠了爷爷好一笔。你知道以前发生过什么吗？”

艾伦摇头。

“战争，艾伦，是爷爷救了你爸。爷爷经历了很多，是他和小贝的妈妈一起带领我们赢得了胜利。过去的兄弟会连现在一个驻地三分之一的人都不够，但是现在，你瞧，我们有了家人，有了生活和选择的余地。”

“真的假的？可是小贝说她妈妈只是个普通刺客科研员啊。”

“宝贝，小贝的妈妈是在战争结束之后才放弃了导师的身份。”母亲叹了口气，“去看看导师的回忆录吧，就在你爸那儿。”

艾伦跳下椅子往客厅探头：现在父亲正在和祖父戴斯蒙在那个沙盘地图前面探讨着什么，而肖恩爷爷正在客厅的另一个角落读书。另一本书，他自己的收藏，而父亲带过来的回忆录就在茶几上摆着。

不错。

“那我去看。”他打过招呼便溜出厨房。

艾伦轻手轻脚地溜进客厅，拿走父亲的回忆录，然后溜到肖恩身边和他窝在一起。

肖恩微笑着低头看他，他也微笑着仰头迎上视线，直到爷爷默许他呆在这儿打扰他的读书时间。

生活惬意得一点儿不像有过什么战争。厨房里的水声又响了起来，父亲在和祖父侃侃而谈，而艾伦跟爷爷一起窝在角落读书，阳光正好能从窗户透进他们身上。

客厅里交谈的声音仍然絮絮叨叨，这边爷爷的一只胳膊揽着艾伦，安安静静地看着他的书。

好专心啊。艾伦悄悄扫了他一眼，也学着他的样子，打开回忆录的扉页。

献给真正的导师戴斯蒙·迈尔斯，和所有像他一样尽职尽责的刺客：

我感谢你，爱你，信仰你。

“献给真正的导师戴斯蒙迈尔斯，和所有像他一样尽职尽责的刺客：我感谢……”

“喔，天哪，别念出来，求你了。”爷爷无奈地叫道，“太丢人了。”

艾伦便笑。爷爷还挺浪漫的。

回忆录的开始是很久很久以前祖父戴斯蒙拯救世界的故事，这个艾伦都知道了，父亲以前跟他说过。祖父戴斯蒙拯救世界后牺牲了，但父亲却解释不清楚他是怎么还在这儿的，这也是艾伦搞不懂的许多事之一。他想看看究竟发生了什么……

刷刷刷，艾伦飞快地翻起来。

好长啊。几乎一大半都是在写那个故事，这一翻反而让艾伦有些愧疚感。在作者面前让他看到自己有多么耐不下心读纸质书，怪丢人的——他便想还是认真看看，结果突然被刚刚翻到的一个名字吸引了。

……艾琳娜·伯格天生重病刚治愈不久……

唔。

他立刻往回翻了几页。

和圣殿谈成合作事实上不难，尤其是当我们面临着同样的敌人的关头。真正难的是放下仇恨。仇恨让人看见“圣殿”两个字就闹恶心，但区分一个人有没有被仇恨冲昏了头，还得取决于他有没有意识到自己正在因为这种仇恨闹恶心：而我意识到了。我确实仇恨着圣殿，我一辈子也不会原谅他们对戴斯蒙的所作所为，然而大敌当前这不明智。

那时，圣殿刚刚破解了人类基因地图，尽管艾伦·里金已死，那只苹果也已经被卡勒姆抢回来了，但研究资料还在圣殿手上。比尔开始关注一位蕾拉·哈桑，她在里金女儿的联系人名单上，而我则在琢磨圣殿打算干什么，差一点儿没意识到圣殿也面临着危险：他们马上就要被朱诺入侵了。朱诺挑这个时候筹划借圣殿的手复活她自己，圣殿又——不管他们知情不知情——埋头于他们自己的研究计划，人类基因地图对于朱诺来说可是一把好刀。

……

我始终还是设法找到了伯格。我会说过程非常暴力，不过我成功了，而且因为事态发展得极快，我幸运地赶在朱诺对圣殿下手之前达成了合作，他们保留了大部分力量，随后便近乎立刻展开了长达三年浩浩荡荡的“第二次人类-伊述战争”。

二手的野史小说有这说法，但我还是管那三年叫做反抗战争。正史不会收录它，永远也不会，因为先行者和伊甸碎片的秘密一旦公开，人类社会即便没有被先行者奴役，也永远不会再恢复和平了。所以没有人应该知道那三年有过一场人类-伊述战争，只有幸存下来的刺客和圣殿知道，而我写下这些，则是希望你以史为鉴。不管你是个什么样的刺客，你都不能忘记刺客曾经为人类付出过什么。那是不可辜负的荣耀。

记住：今年事实上不是2042年，而是2045年。我们让普通人遗忘了三年，我们自己绝不能忘。

朱诺是谁？……朱诺在先前艾伦跳过的那段故事里好像是个常见的名字。但……

他决定不着急往回翻，而是又往下翻了几页。话又说回来，这跟父亲告诉过他的可是相当不一样。

朱诺想要一个原汁原味的老公，所以她策划着为艾塔创造一个新身体。这应当是反抗军发动袭击的时候，艾塔一旦完全复活，情况将会更糟，但是反抗军中有先行者血统的刺客牺牲得几乎只剩下一只手能数得过来的人，圣殿更惨，再多的士兵也是送死。要是反抗军都死了，人类地下组织就失去保护了。

人类地下组织救济着逃出先行者奴役的人，性质上说是一个避难所，组织成员的战斗力本身并不强，他们之中最大的是刚刚成年的欧文和哈维尔，最小的是伯格10岁的女儿。艾琳娜·伯格天生重病刚治愈不久就遇上战争，身体还没好起来，我们医疗资源又严重不足，平时只有些简单的手术药物，那时总是欧文和哈维尔悄悄溜出去装成人类奴隶偷先行者的药带回来给她。她留在避难所和我们救下来的医生护士学着照顾其他人，会给害怕的平民唱歌，教娜塔莉亚跳舞……娜塔莉亚在一次先行者的袭击中为了保护另一个孩子牺牲了。

……

那个圣者始终是戴斯蒙的孩子。我想救他。我一意孤行的次数已经不少了……兄弟会里所有人都知道他们拦不住我。伯格和他的人反对，但被我骂回去了。我说，我没让朱诺毁了圣殿就不错了，你忘了你们欠戴斯蒙多少吗？

于是没有人再拦我做任何事。那孩子叫以莱亚，他是在人类地下组织醒来的，只有身体羸弱的艾琳娜愿意照顾他。我知道要保护他不在半夜被仇恨先行者信徒的人掐死，必须让他拥有令人忌惮的声誉；而我同时也要确保他的灵魂不扭曲、不病变，确保我自己不是养虎为患，于是他有了新的正式身份：戴斯蒙·黑斯廷斯，反抗军领袖的养子，他的养父希望他成长成一个像他生父一样正直优秀的人。

是的，我知道这个名字听起来像什么。但我也知道没人敢笑话我，况且在战时这也不好笑。那些年在避难所出生的孩子几乎都继承着过去牺牲者的名字。痛苦地想念他不是个好习惯，但人的天性就是越痛苦越容易怀念过去快乐的时候。当然，我当时倒是没想到以后我还能再次见到他，当我不得不把他儿子的名字告诉他时我发誓我这辈子从来没那么后悔过。太丢人了！

至于地下组织里的人喜不喜欢以莱亚，我没有插过手，他所得到的都是他自己争取的。我很高兴他成功了。以莱亚逐渐赢得了地下组织的小领袖欧文的认可，他的血统优势也终于展现了出来：像他父亲那样，他能够完美控制伊甸碎片，也就因此成了训练反抗军抵抗先行者武器影响的关键。

……

哈维尔训练他战斗，用谢伊·寇马克那套，直到确保他过关了才放他正式加入反抗军。我和加琳娜都觉得他对反抗军来说还太小，但他的血缘又让他不可或缺，所以伯格提出了一个极其大胆的主意。我甚至怀疑他是听我骂他们欠戴斯蒙怎么怎么听得耳朵起茧子了才想出来的。

“开饭了，男孩们。”母亲的声音从厨房那边传来，“都忙完了吗？”

“来了。”父亲叹了一口气，似乎有些恼火。显然他和祖父的讨论陷入了麻烦。他摆了摆手，“先吃饭吧，戴斯蒙。”说着就往厨房走去。祖父戴斯蒙气呼呼地用力转了一下轮椅，结果因为左手使不上太大力气，轮椅原地转了个逆时针，看得艾伦想笑。“你总有一天会知道我说的是对的！”祖父在客厅无力地警告着。肖恩拍了拍艾伦的肩膀示意他上餐桌去，心平气和地放下书走向戴斯蒙，把沙盘地图推回墙上收起来，去替他推轮椅。“就让他走点弯路吧。我可不想年轻时替你调解父子关系，老了还得替你调解父子关系。长大点行不行？”

小艾伦穿过客厅，把两位老人的柔声交谈跑到身后，他听惯了。两位老人也慢慢悠悠地从客厅过来，加入了他们。

仿佛他们走一辈子也就是这么走的。

吃饭时艾伦悄悄打量着母亲，想象现在打扮优雅的母亲小时候体弱多病的样子，还有广受崇拜的父亲小时候不讨人喜欢的生活。至于肖恩和戴斯蒙的青年模样……

更想象不到。

艾伦想，如果回忆录有插图就好了。

他们通常会在这里过一整个周末，他父母和他自己在爷爷家都有单独的房间，吃完午饭后，艾伦便悄悄顺走那本回忆录上楼睡午觉。父亲和母亲都更亲近爷爷，午后母亲准备起了下午茶时吃的点心，而爷爷则推着祖父戴斯蒙出门买东西。戴斯蒙不是走不动，只是前些日子左手的旧伤发作起来没扶稳，从楼梯上摔了下来伤到腿，需要静养几个月，艾伦每次周末来探望他都能听到祖父戴斯蒙嚷嚷在家呆不住。爷爷嘴上恼火他烦人，却也每天都会找理由陪他出去转转，路过在院子里打理草坪的年轻邻居，戴斯蒙打声招呼，爷爷就要敲他脑袋。

哪个看起来都不像刺客导师，艾伦想。幸好他们隐居在这儿，要是让兄弟会的刺客看到他们的导师平时就是这副老不正经的样子，那可怎么办？

还是抱着回忆录呆在屋里打发时间比较好。

艾伦斜靠在床头，再次翻开回忆录——

……我很遗憾，因为我是为了利用他才把他复活的。朱诺复活之后，复活的技术不再罕见，我也动过这个念头，但绝不想在我自己还水深火热的时候。我不希望戴斯蒙认为我是在利用他扭转这场战争的局面，不希望他认为是我在复活他这件事上一直没有付出足够的努力，可是事实如此。

这令我很难过。我欠他太多了，不仅仅是2012年12月21日以后的全部人生，还有我在这条路上坚持到现在的全部动力。我很遗憾他必须在这个时候回来。尽管也很高兴……

……

戴斯蒙选择了投入战斗。讽刺的是，出于自私我不希望他加入反抗军，我更希望他和他儿子一起呆在避难所好好活着，但他对于战局、对于全人类来说都太重要了。成为领袖最让我痛恨的就是这个——我必须以某种名义让人们接受牺牲。可我就算能独自战斗又怎样呢？人们永远需要一个领袖。所以我想——发自内心地，几乎无法避免地——只要戴斯蒙活在我眼前，那么我就有一切信心坚持下去。

这很有趣。他成为一种信仰，而我就像某个迎来他远行已久刚刚归来的导师的信徒。这些年来我用他鞭策自己，试着投身危险，带领兄弟会走出危机又迎来危机，看着我们的人是如何挺胸面对朱诺掏出他的心脏，他是我一个人的导师。甚至不仅仅是我一个，还有瑞贝卡，比尔，活着的每一个刺客都相信他会给我们带来希望。

我知道他压力很大。我告诉他这没关系，你不需要做什么惊天动地的事才能配得上人们对你的期望，你只需要呆在我身边，我会打点好一切，你站着、呼吸着就够了。人们不知道他有多蠢，只知道他是个英雄；我知道他有多蠢，他不需要做好什么，因为人们需要一个导师做好的事我都能做。我需要的是他成为我的信念。如果我有这份荣幸，或许我也会成为他的某种支撑力量，毕竟在战争时没什么比有个念想更重要了。

……

又过了漫长的一段时间，戴斯蒙和以莱亚携手完成了反抗军的抗圣器训练。我们开始了扭转战局的第一步。

……

……

再回头看，这胜利付出的代价太大了。幸存的刺客两只手就能数过来，圣殿要是想在这时偷袭，那么兄弟会就真的不复存在了。幸运的是圣殿的知情者几乎也都在这三年之中牺牲殆尽，假如他们之中不再出现一个强大的领导者，那么圣殿就得消失几年了。哈维尔有意重整圣殿，但他和刺客、和欧文的旧情还在，所以和平还能持续一段时间。

我们和圣殿幸存者联手做的最后一件事，是让世界遗忘这场战争。公历被人为修改回三年前朱诺利用光之山控制人类的那一天，借用先行者文明的遗物，这些都不难做到，难的是消除它的影响。那三年先行者给人类文明留下的科技和文化冲击可谓是入侵的程度，而世界上最不缺的就是阴谋论学家，总有一天会有人拼凑出这样一个阴谋。然而对我们来说最重要的是，目前为止所有的伊甸碎片都回收成功并封存了，没有人再觊觎它们，这就是和平的基础。或许历史还会重演，它们总有一天又会流散到人类文明中祸害人，但该做的还是得做啊。

后来我带走了以莱亚和艾琳娜，总得有人教育他们长大。我试着重建刺客组织，瑞贝卡说，我们还得从做一个好刺客开始。她说的不错，自从2000年以后我们就自顾不暇，已经完全违背刺客的初衷，什么时候刺客做的事变成了跟圣殿抢伊甸碎片？我们该停下脚步，休养生息，只要有人需要便伸出援手，即便是抢回老女士被偷的包这样的小事我们也该做，像我们千百年前的刺客先祖那样在黑暗中帮助人民，让他们知道这个世界一直有人为他们战斗；然后假如幸运的话去找个女朋友或者男朋友，建立一个家庭，当孩子和伴侣问起你究竟是做什么的，那时再向他们介绍我们的秘密。那时现代刺客才能说终于走回了正路。

这需要温和的天赋，瑞贝卡比我更擅长。她带领着兄弟会往那个方向发展，而戴斯蒙和我则逐渐建立起各个驻地的训练和教育系统，又过了将近十年。

孩子们长大了，我们老了，现在是我们看着他们逐渐成长为导师的时候了。

后面的内容好像又变得无聊起来。艾伦快速翻了翻，再往后讲的大概就是他和祖父戴斯蒙的生活，还收录了些祖父戴斯蒙的随笔。

他放下回忆录扒着阁楼的窗户往外看：爷爷推着祖父戴斯蒙的轮椅回来了。父亲在院子里左边开着除草机右边抱着水管，从上面俯视他近乎张牙舞爪似的，在喊祖父要不要把那棵种的位置特别奇怪的树搬走，祖父说留着吧，那是伊莉莎贝小时候到这儿来玩时和艾伦一块种的。

艾伦扁扁嘴。小贝现在已经变成个准刺客黑客了，天天泡着赫菲斯托斯图书馆想要学会捣鼓Animus，崇拜导师崇拜得很，才不会再像以前那样和他在院子里挖土挖得满身都是。艾伦好动些，平时就管不住，过去祖父身体还好的时候还会带他去踏青，一老一小比着上山顶，结果最快抵达的反而是说着不想玩的父亲。人人都说他上蹿下跳的基因迟早会让他拿到小红鹰勋章，这不就拿到了嘛。

哈欠——他困了。晚上吃什么呢？

艾伦把回忆录放到床头柜上，拉下挡光层，钻进被子里。

一个周末就这样过去了，和往前每一个在爷爷家过的周末都一样。

周一回到驻地，小贝突然兴冲冲地满满世界找他：“艾伦，艾伦！艾伦·迈尔斯，你在哪儿？快来！”

当时艾伦刚下体育课，人还在操场上站着就看到小贝站在楼上走廊等在他教室门口。“伊莉莎贝！”他喊了一声，迎来小贝欣喜的视线，两个孩子便默契地一个往楼上跑一个往楼下跑。

他们在楼道中间碰了头。“艾伦，我有两个好消息，你要先听哪个？”

“有什么不一样吗？第二个。”

她兴奋地比划着双手。“你爷爷，戴斯蒙和肖恩，就是我们的导师！”

艾伦眨眨眼睛，“哇噢，”装出一副醍醐灌顶的样子，不忍心给小贝泼凉水，其实是爷爷隐居之后不让他告诉别人，不想被打扰，“那我们可得保密。万一有人知道了岂不是很危险？”

她还短暂地沉浸在她的重大发现的惊喜中。“我一直以为兄弟会的导师是个挂名头衔，平时都是你爸管事，玄乎其玄的，只听大人说有这么一个超级厉害的导师，想不到就是你爷爷。天哪，艾伦，你一直都不知道吗？”

他赶紧配合地摇头。女孩笑了起来。

“那第一个好消息是什么？”

“第一个好消息是这个。”女孩从挎包里拿出导师的回忆录，“我买到了。猜我是怎么弄到手的？

“你不是找你妈的秘书带的吗？”

伊莉莎贝用力摇头，并拿出她的手机。两个孩子在楼道转角脑袋抵着脑袋靠在一起，分享手机屏幕上的内容。

“不知道怎么回事叫我妈知道了，她说这是作弊，我得自己想到办法证明我能通过导师的考验。”她调出回忆录的购买页，又弹出了那个显示着“只有证明自己是个够格的刺客才能获得它”的锁定窗口，“你看着。”

艾伦看着她切了分屏输入起了什么，大约一分钟之后，那个窗口就消失了，购买支付页弹了出来。

“我动手时才发现这个程序其实很简单，所以黑掉了它。我以为这就是标准答案，结果你猜怎么？”

女孩翻开她的那本回忆录的扉页。

献给伊莉莎贝·克莱恩，和所有像她一样聪慧敏锐的刺客：

你的道路将永远光明。

“他知道是我黑的。这是我自己赢来的。”她自豪地合上书抱在怀里，“你试过了吗？”

艾伦挠挠头：“我还没有。我看了我爸的。”他想了想，“我爸可能拿的是祖父戴斯蒙的。其实我还没看完呢。”

“得了，别作弊了，瞧你们迈尔斯家。”她又咯咯地笑起来，催促道，“你快自己试试。你不是上周刚拿到勋章吗？”

艾伦应着声，拿出手机登录了赫菲斯托斯网络，“我有张照片，不知道能不能通过。”他把红鹰勋章的照片上传到那个“只有证明自己是个够格的刺客才能获得它”的窗口，“这样可以吗？”

加载了大约一分钟后，他通过了。支付页一个清晰的$2.00映着他暗金色的眼睛。

“哇噢。”

“瞧？”女孩得意洋洋地说，“我下节课是历史课。我们历史老师特别无聊，所以我打算在课上看了。”

“我要是有什么看不懂的，能问你吗？”

“当然能。”

上课铃在这时响了，伊莉莎贝挥别艾伦，就要转身回教室去，艾伦也噔噔噔踏上几级楼梯，又突然想起了什么，赶忙叫住她：“小贝！”

“嗯？”她在楼梯下方抬头仰视艾伦。

“这周末你有空吗？祖父戴斯蒙想你了。”

“好啊，”伊莉莎贝立刻应了下来，“晚上我告诉我妈，周末我们一起去。”

“那就说定了。”艾伦微笑起来，“院子里的花都开了，你会喜欢的。”


End file.
